The Kidnapped Couple Book 1
by imhggirl
Summary: This is after TLO. But before TLH. It's about Annabeth and Percy getting kidnapped. It's the first one of a trilogy! May not look good, But trust me. It's good! Involves Percabeth!


The kidnapped couple

Chapter 1-

Annabeth

As she looked out at the ocean, she searched franticly for him.

"Percy!" she'd yelled his name several times. She saw nothing. She didn't understand what happened. It happened so quickly. One minute, Percy and her, were having a romantic picnic, on the edge of the dock, and the next, he was forced into the water.

Although at first, she thought he did it on purpose. But when she thought about it, she realized that something had dragged him in. When he fell in, he had a look of terror, on his face. It looked like someone had wrapped a rope of water around his ankles, and yanked him in. There was no way Percy would scare her like this. How long has he been under? 5 minutes? 10 minutes?

A voice was saying in her head. "He's drowning, you must save him!"

But she kept thinking "He can't! He's the son of Poseidon!"

Then Annabeth saw a dark figure in the water, and she was relieved. Annabeth put her hand out to pull him up, but then, she was clobbered from behind. She woke up with a start. Her hands were clammy, and her body was shaky and sweaty. It was normal for demigods to have nightmares, but usually they we things that were happening then. I looked around. It was still night. My cabin mates were snoring. I looked at my window. On it there was a note. I got out of bed, and carefully unattached the note, careful not to rip it.

"Meet me at 7, in Central Park, by the entrance to the Underworld- Percy

I smiled, folded the note, and set it next to my invisibility hat. I crawled back into bed, and closed my eyes. I was reluctant to go back to the realm of sleep, but finally fatigue won, and I fell into a deep sleep.

Chapter 2-

Percy

When Percy woke up, he was surprised. No dreams. He always had dreams. When he looked around, he saw a note on his door.

"Seaweed Brain, meet me in Central Park at the entrance to the Underworld- Annabeth"

He looked at the clock on the wall.

"Holy Hephaestus! I'm going to be late! He put on his best pants and shirt, brushed his hair, and brushed his teeth. He ran down to the road and hailed a taxi. When he got there he walked over to the boulder that was as big as a car. It was secretly the entrance to the underworld. On it there was a note

"Turn around for a surprise!"

I smiled and turned, but no one was there. I frowned in confusion. He heard rustling behind him. Before he could grab riptide, he was knocked out.+

Chapter 3

Annabeth

When Annabeth woke up again, it was 6:45. She cursed in Ancient Greek.

"Gods, I'm going to be late!" She whispered.

She silently dressed, brushed her hair and teeth, and left to hail a taxi. When she got to Central Park, she looked for the giant boulder. Last week, Percy had shown her the entranced. She noticed a note on the rock.

"Turn around for a surprise." Now normally, she wouldn't have fallen for that trick, being the daughter of Athena and all, but She was really happy and not thinking that much. She learned with Percy don't figure out what he was doing, because he liked to surprise her. When she turned, she didn't see anything. She looked down, and saw red dots sprinkled on the green grass. Was that blood? Suddenly, her feet were kicked out from under her, and her head hit the rock, and she was out cold.

Chapter 4

Percy

Percy REALLY hated being a demigod. Every monster in the world hated demigods. But it seemed that they all hated him the most. Probably because 2 weeks ago, Percy had defeated the lord of time Kronos, and won. When he woke up, he had no idea where he was. He was in a really dark and cold room. Like a cave. He was in a really uncomfortable chair. His feet were bare and tied to the legs of the chair. His shirt was torn and spotted with blood. His hurt in rhythm with his heart. His arms were bound behind him.

Suddenly a door opened behind him. Someone walked in. The person stayed behind him.

"Well, well, well." Spoke a man in a deep voice. "Why isn't it the famous Percy Jackson. Yes, I've been planning this little scheme for quite some time."

His mind was going a mile a minute. He didn't recognize the voice. Percy couldn't imagine why someone would want to kidnap me. Then he remembered Annabeth. Did she come? Or did they leave her alone? How did they know that she called him Seaweed Brain?

"I have a little surprise for you."

He whistled, and the door opened again. Two pairs of feet came in. One sounded like he had a heavy thing in his arms. One of the two placed a chair in front of Percy.

Someone put a blindfold on him. He heard someone crash into the chair. Someone kicked him.

"Ouch!"

He heard a moan. It was female and all too familiar.

Then I was hit in the head with a metal bar, and I was out like a light.

Chapter 5

Annabeth

When Annabeth woke up, she was very confused -which was saying a lot, since she was a child of Athena. She hated being confused, or not knowing the answer- She was blindfolded and her hands were behind her back. She sat in a really uncomfortable chair.

Suddenly, she heard a door open. She heard footsteps walk toward her. Annabeth tensed. A hand started to untie the fold, and she could see again. It wasn't much improvement. The room was dark, like a cavern. She heard the person leave.

She yelled "Wait! Where am I? Who are you?" No reply.

I groaned in frustration. Then I heard something. _No… _I said to myself. _Someone!_

Then I realized that it was a moan. It sounded very familiar.

"Percy?" Another moan. It came from behind me. He was trying to tell me something.

"Annabeth?" He mumbled.

"Percy! Are you okay?" I was so relieved.

"My head hurts. You?"

"My shoulder feels terrible."

My shoulder was recently dislocated. It still hadn't healed completely.

"Annie, I'm so sorry this happened. I just want to say. I love you.  
"Percy, I love you too. It was really hard to talk because I couldn't see him.

"Don't worry. I'll get us out of here."

"How-"

Suddenly the room started filling with a green gas.

"Percy!"

"It's okay!"

"Clearly it's not!"

"What-" He stopped mid-sentence.

"Percy? No answer.

"Per-" She felt extremely tired. No, not tired. _Drained. _The gas was draining their energy. Then, she passed out.

Chapter 6

Annabeth

When she woke up again, she was in a bedroom. Percy was already awake. There was a big bed next to the wall. Percy sat on it, head in hands. We had been untied. I tried to get up but only ended up wincing.

"Ow!"

Percy's head shot up, and looked at her. He huffed a sigh of relief.

"Thank gods you're okay!"

"Percy?" My voice was hoarse. I cleared my throat "Help me up?"

"Why? What's wrong?" His face looked worried.

"My shoulder. I think I dislocated it." I winced. _Anytime now?_

He got up and picked me up bridal style. I had to bite my lip, so I wouldn't scream from the pain. Tears formed in my eyes.

He set me on the bed.

"Percy, I think I also broke my ankle."

"Now you really need help."

He walked over to the door and started banging on it.

"HEY! MY GIRLFRIEND NEEDS HELP!"

He kept glancing over at me. He looked cute when he was worried. Especially, if the thing he was worried about, was me.

"Percy." He came over and laid down next to me.

"What?" His eyebrows were creased with concern.

"Did I ever tell you, you're cute when you're worried?"

He smiled and put his forehead to mine.

"You might have mentioned it." He whispered.

He kissed me and we stayed like that for a couple minutes. He broke away first.

"I'm going to get you help." He got up and stood next to the bed.

"How?"

He sighed.

"No clue. But I will."

Right as he said that, a guy came in.

"Sit." He pushed Percy on the bed, and I winced. Stupid shoulder.

"Here" He threw a metal box on the ground. He looked at me and smirked at my pain. Then he walked out and locked the door.

Percy ran to the box and brought it over.

"Percy, you're going to have to put my shoulder back in."

"What?! I don't know how!"

"I'll tell you how. Don't worry!"

He looked at me, and I gave him a pleading face.

"Fine." He looked sick.

"Okay, first grab me a piece of fabric."

"Why?"

"So I can bite on it while I scream from pain."

"What?!"

"Just do it quick, and I'll be fine!"

I talked him through on the instructions.

"Got it?"

"Got it."

I kissed him.

"You'll do fine. I trust you."

I put a piece of cloth in my mouth and nodded.

"On 3. 1…2…3!"

He popped it back in, and I scream in pain. Tears were streaming down my face. This made holding the sky look easy. The pain was 10 times worse than that. I looked at Percy and he was cradling me, and crying. I've never seen him cry before.

My vision went blurry, and I passed out.

Chapter 7

Annabeth

When I woke up, I was on the bed. 2 men were detaining Percy. There were 4 total. One of my guards picked me up by my hair, and dragged me to the floor. Then they put me on my stomach and put their knees on the back of my shoulder blades. He pulled my neck up, by my hair, so I could see everyone

"Hello Annabeth! You're looking better!" It was the guy that came in earlier, to give us the box.

"Get off of her!" Percy yelled. One of his guards punched Percy in the head and Percy's knees buckled.

"No!" I struggled to get up, but one the guy stepped on my fingers, crushing them.

"Ah-ah-ah!" He pulled out a knife and put it to my neck. "Make anymore moves like that, and we will have a problem."

"Who are you? What do you want? You guys aren't monsters so…"

"Well, to answer your first question, I'm Michael, and my other men are," he pointed to the guy on top of me "Joseph," He pointed to the gut that punched Percy "Billy," and he looked at the other guy, but drew a blank.

"George." He said.

"Ah yes, that's George. Now to answer your second question. We kidnapped you, so you can pay for killing our lord. We will torture and most likely kill you."

"Okay? But why you guys, and not some other of Kronos's demigods?"

"Because, we are the last of the army, and we want the honor of killing the great Percy Jackson, and Annabeth Chase!"

I thought of a plan.

I winced.

"What?" Michael asked.

"It's my foot, I think I broke it." My original plan was for the guy on top to loosen up his grip on me. Then I would throw him onto Michael, and I would take the knife.

But instead this is how things went:

Michael smiled. "Let us help." He nodded to Billy and he came over and twisted it as hard as he could. Now, I thought before, that my ankle was broken. Clearly that wasn't the case. But it was now. My vision was tinted with red, as my vision was going dark. But I willed myself to stay awake. The men all left, leaving me with Percy.

Chapter 8

Percy

"Percy." I heard someone whimpered.

My eyes flickered open, and they settled on her.

"Annie!"

"Help… Foot…" She fell asleep.

I looked at her foot and gulped. Now I may not be the smartest demigod (That was Annabeth) but I'm smart enough to know that her foot should NOT be facing that way. Her face was pale, and colorless. It was tight with pain.

She opened her eyes. "Box… supplies… pain… help…" Her eyes closed. I ran to the bed and found the box. Inside were Ace Bandages, and some ambrosia.

"Thank You!"

I walked back to her, and set her head on my lap. Her hair was dirty, her face was scratched up, and scars were everywhere. But she was still the cutest person ever to walk the planet. I fed her as much as I could. Her ankle magically fixed. The color returned to her face. Her face relaxed, and all the cuts disappeared. The scars faded to a light pink. I picked her up, and gently put her on the bed. I laid down next to her, wrapped my arms around her, and started talking to her. I know she could hear me.

"I love you Annabeth, and I won't let anyone hurt you. Ever. And when we get out of this, we will live together forever." Her face smiled, and she looked so at peace. I fell asleep just as I finished.

Chapter 9

Grover

"Grover, are you sure?" Chiron asked.

"Yes, all of the nature creatures have agreed with me. They're the only ones left of the Titan's Army. Michael, Billy, Joseph, and George."

I was extremely nervous. Percy and Annabeth had both disappeared last week. My empathy link with Percy told me they were in BIG trouble. It also told me Annabeth was hurt, because, all Percy thought about was her. We needed a quest NOW before anything else happens.

"Grover, You will lead a quest to find them."

"Good. I already know the two I choose."

"Well then, you must leave immediately. Good Luck!"

I sprinted to Cabin 1.

"Thalia!"

She didn't look at me. She's been this way since they disappeared.

"We're going to save them now."

"Grover, Chiron won't let you go." She was waaayyy outta whack.

"Uhhh… He just did let us go. Just now.

"Really!" Her eyes lit up "Lets go!"

"Meet me at the top of the hill, in 10 minutes."

"Okay!"

I ran over to Cabin 2.

"Nico! Get up! We're going to save them!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Okay!"

"Meet me at the top of the hill in 10 minutes!"

I ran to cabin 3. I grabbed Riptide, and ran over to Annabeth's cabin, and took her invisibility hat. He ran up the hill and met the other two.

"Ready?"

Chapter 10

Grover

"Where do we go?"

"5 miles north!"

"They're that close? Shouldn't we have like, sensed them or something!"

"Lets go! It will take us about an hour."

"I have a better idea then walking!" Nico said.

He whistled and 3 Pegasus landed in front of them. The mounted and took off.

On their way, they talked about a plan. When they finally got one. They landed. They slid off their horse and walked up to the mansion.

"Well, here goes nothing!"

Chapter 11

Annabeth

I was cuddling with Percy, when Michael barged in. He came straight at me.

"You! Lets go!"

Percy blocked me. "No! She's not going anywhere!"

"Fine! I guess we will do it the hard way!" He grabbed a book off of a shelf, and threw it at me.

"No!" Percy threw himself in front of me, and it hit his head, and he collapsed off the bed.

"Percy!" I tried to get up, but Michael took my hand and judo flipped me. I hit the floor so hard, my vision blurred.

"Nighty night!" Then he kicked me in the head, and I blacked out.

Chapter 12

Annabeth

When I woke up, I was tied to a pole. There were ropes on my wrist and legs. I was in a dark room, and on my right, there was a table full of knives, swords, vials that contained who knows what, and a long whip.

To my left Percy was in chains on the floor. He was still unconscious.

The door in front of me swung open, and the 4 of them stepped in.

"Morning Wise Girl! So glad you finally woke up!" I glared at him. If only looks could kill.

"Billy! Wake up the kid."

Billy walked over to Percy and hit him in the gut. I cringed, holding back tears. Percy picked his head up.

"Good! You're awake! You're just in time to watch the show!"

"Show?"

"Yes I think you'll quite enjoy it." He nodded at the other 2, and they detached me from the pole. Michael went to the table and grabbed the whip. I knew what was going to happen.

"No!" Percy yelled. He was trying to break the chains, but they were made from really strong metal.

They put me on a table that had metal restraints on it.

"This is going to be fun." Michael said.

_Ya, real fun! _I thought.

The first strike came and I flinched. The pain was equal to breaking my foot. I pressed my lips, determined not to scream. That worked up until, 10. Then at 20, I started crying. At 32 I almost blacked out. Finally at 40, they stopped. They unchained Percy, untied me, and left. I finally blacked out.

Chapter 13

Percy

I watched my beautiful, strong, smart, happy Annie, get whipped and beaten. And there was nothing I could do. I was crying, yelling, and trying to break the chains, but failed. So I sat there, and cried. After they left, I ran over to her. Her back was bloody, and looked like it was a sea of red.

"No. No! How could they do this to you?" George walked in behind me so silently, I didn't hear him. He hit me, and right before I was rendered, unconscious, I saw him pick up Annabeth and take her out of the room.

Chapter 14

Percy

When I woke up, in a room, I saw Annabeth. Except, not really. There was a T.V. in there, and it was showing her in another room, Her back was wrapped up, and she was sitting on the floor. She was crying, and calling me.

Michael and Joseph walked in.

"Let's go."

They each took an arm, and walked me down 2 flights of stairs. They opened a door and shoved me in.

"Percy?" Her voice sounded broken.

"Annabeth!"

She came over to me and started crying in my shirt.

"Shhh… It's okay. I'm here. Your okay."

We were in our old bedroom. I walked over to the bed and we laid down. The door opened and, Thalia, Grover, and Nico came in.

Chapter 15

Grover

Knocking them out was easy. We just wrung the doorbell and move to the sides. The guy stepped out, and he hit him over the head. He fell to the ground and we moved him to the shed and locked him in (Seriously, who hides a key under the mat anymore?) We did the same until they were all knocked out. We ran inside.

"Percy!"

"Annabeth!"

"Marco!"

We looked at Nico.

"What?"

We went to every room, until we found them on the second floor. She was on a bed and Percy was standing guarding Annabeth, like we were going to hurt her. When he saw us. His face flooded with relief.

"Finally!" Annabeth stood up next to Percy.

"Oh gods." Thalia ran over to Annabeth "What happened?"

"Tell you later." Her face was pale, and she collapsed in Percy's arms.

"No! Wake up!" We ran down the hall. Percy was last with Annabeth in his arms. We ran outside, and mounted the Pegasus. We rode off to camp. Percy was cradling Annabeth in his arms. He was crying.

When we got there Percy ran to Chiron.

"Percy! What happened to her?"

"She was whipped by Michael. Help!"

We ran -he galloped- to the infirmary. I placed her on a bed.

"You're not going to die on me! Not after we've come all this way!"

She stirred and new blood soaked her bandages. Two men dragged me out of the infirmary.

"No! Annabeth I love you! Don't die!" I sat on the ground and cried.


End file.
